


the trouble with machines

by knoxoursavior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengerskink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't realize how the Vision distances himself from the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trouble with machines

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this prompt on [avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?view=50310774#t50310774):
> 
> When Thor said that the Vision was on their side, Steve didn't say "is him?" He said "is it?" as if Vision were an object. And later on, during Tony and Steve's conversation about Vision lifting Mjolner they ultimately decide that it doesn't count because he's not human (and even compare him lifting the hammer to an elevator lifting the hammer.)  
> So I'd like to see a fic that explores that. Vision is an android, yes, but he feels just as much as anyone else. And the team may grow to like him and even trust him, but some of those comments still end up making their way into conversations, leaving Vision feeling dehumanised and under the impression the team doesn't care for him (but I want to stress that they do.)  
> I'd preferably like a happy ending, where the team confronts Vision on him distancing himself from everyone, and realize that they've been treating him like an object when they should have been treating him like a person.

No one really notices it except Wanda. Then again, that's mostly because she doesn't feel like she's quite fit in with the team yet.

"I'm just going to go and call the Vision," she says, standing up from her seat. The others are about to start eating, with Steve splitting his chopsticks and Sam already digging into his chicken chow mein. Natasha's getting some milk from the fridge for her usual evening tea, while Rhodey's turning on the TV so they can criticize the news reporters during dinner.

“Don't take too long,” Steve says, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

“Food'll get cold,” Natasha adds.

“Alright,” Wanda says, giving them a small smile before she turns away, heading out of the room. She knows they're worried about her right now. They haven't had a mission in two weeks but still, there are bags under her eyes and a heavy weight on her shoulders. She gets nightmares about her brother, and everyone knows it.

“Vision?” she calls out once she's in front of his door. “Dinner's here.”

There's a good, long moment before the door opens, and then she sees tired eyes warring with a tight smile.

“Are you alright?” Wanda asks, but then it's a stupid question. She can tell there's something wrong. “No, actually, don't answer that. Do you want me to bring you your dinner instead?”

The Vision blinks at her for a moment before nodding slowly. “Thank you,” he says.  
Wanda smiles. “No problem.”

She tells the others that the Vision needs to rest and makes sure she doesn't stick around long enough for them to ask questions. She takes her noodles and the Vision's mixed vegetables with her, along with a whole carton of orange juice.

It's not like this doesn't happen often. It only used to happen once a week, back when she was still getting to know everyone. Now, she spends half her meals sitting cross-legged on the Vision's bed while watching her favorite childhood cartoons with him. They've been having a Blue's Clues marathon for three days now, and it never fails to amuse Wanda how the Vision jumps a little bit whenever a song starts, as if he wants to join in the number.

“Hey,” Wanda says just as Steve from the cartoon takes out his Handy Dandy Notebook. “You know I'm here for you, right?”

“We have each others backs,” the Vision recites, because really, Wanda has said it so many times that it has all but become a mantra in the Vision's head.

“Yes, we do.” Wanda sighs. “They'll come around.”

“I'm sure they will,” the Vision says, tone obviously placating. He turns back to the screen and tries to ignore how Wanda huffs.

“They will,” she insists. “It's only been a few months anyway.”

The Vision doesn't look at her when he replies. “I am but an Android, Wanda. I have no need for their companionship.”

Wanda snorts. “Liar.”

The Vision fails to hide a smile. 

“Blue just left another clue. Pay attention, will you?”

 

It isn't really surprising that Natasha figures it out first. She tells Steve about her suspicions while they're on a simple retrieval mission. He nearly messes up his shield-throwing because of his confusion, though the bad guy gets hit in the crotch instead of in the chest, so there's that.

“But, he's a machine though?”

“Well,” Natasha says, just as she punches another bad guy in the face, “being an android probably doesn't mean he doesn't want to be treated like a person.”

Steve takes a long time to answer, but when he does, it's with a sort of exasperated, strangled noise. “I never thought I'd say this, but I really wish Tony were here right now.”

“We could call. Even talking to JARVIS might do us some good,” Natasha says. “You're still gonna have to do something about yourself, though.”

“I know, I know,” Steve says, kicking another bad guy in the stomach. “I've made progress with JARVIS and Dummy, haven't I?”

“And we're all proud of you for it, but the team's dynamics is a bit more urgent than sparing Dummy's feelings by not telling him you can prepare your coffee yourself.”

“Right.” Steve sighs. “Okay.”

 

Steve starts by asking the Vision where he'd like to order take-out from. Then he starts giving the Vision some recommendations from his little notebook of Important Things To Experience. Then, he starts asking for help when it comes to the internet and technology because while he may be a good 90 years older than the Vision, he still takes five or so minutes to figure out how to use tablet menus at restaurants.

Steve doesn't barge into Wanda and the Vision's bonding sessions, but he does make an effort to make sure no one disturbs them. It does good for the both of them, and Steve can only be happy that they're happy.

And so the Vision starts showing up at meals. Steve starts referring to the Vision as him. The Vision starts showing up at team building nights as well, making unexpected jokes all around. Sam and Rhodey love him, really.

Once, Natasha even manages to force everyone into shopping for decent civilian clothes, though she focuses on the Vision. Nobody can get away with wearing capes all the time, and magicking on some clothes, while efficient, won't really help the Vision feel human.

Things get better, even as villains continue to surface. The team only grows closer with time.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
